Was That A Dream?
by JediGal
Summary: Kingdom Keepers FinnAmanda OneShot. Finn finally sees his dear friend, Amanda, at Magic Kingdom. But this encounter with Amanda may not be what Finn expects it to be.


I've always wondered what happened after the story Kingdom Keepers. Here's a little something that Finn encountered. When his dreams of finally seeing his dear friend, Amanda, again. Or a nightmare that may have actually happened. Enjoy.

JediGal

**Was That A Dream?!**

Finn, Amanda, and original story belongs to Ridley Pearson

Nights in Magic Kingdom can be so peaceful. But this night seemed different. No lights, no music, no tourists. No one was there but Finn's holographic self. He is a Disney Host.  
Ever since his big adventure at Magic Kingdom came to an end, everyone believed that that would be the end of it. The end of the possible danger over Disney World and the threats of the Overtakers. But for the past few months, Finn always had one person in his mind, Amanda. Amanda got transferred from their school ever since their encounter with an Overtaker called Maleficent. Finn hasn't seen her for so long, until this one cold, silent night. As Finn walked forward, down through Main Street, he spotted something. Right in front of the statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse holding hands stood a tall figure with long hair. Finn rubbed his eyes in disbelief and looked again. Staring at this familiar figure, he knows for a fact that this was real. He knows for a fact that this figure is his dear friend.

"AMANDA!" Finn screamed.  
She twisted her head to look, and then turned her whole body around standing face to face with Finn. Her face seemed not happy or surprised, but…angry and disgusted. She didn't make a sound, never spoke a word. Finn ran closer to Amanda, confused after seeing Amanda's strange expression. Finn noticed her eyes were not as exotic and bright like before, but they were deep in a dark shade of purple. Finn expected her to speak to him like the friend she knew, but she didn't. She still stared into Finn's green eyes in anger.

"Amanda. It's me, Finn Whitman! Your friend! I'm in my DHI self like before."  
Amanda still didn't speak, staying in the same strait stance and angry expression. Finn got worried. He moved closer to her and put his see-through hands on Amanda's shoulders. Her shoulders felt…cold.

"Come on Amanda! You gotta remember me! I saved your sister from Maleficent's curse. You helped me escape from Maleficent. You helped all of us! You gotta remember Amanda! Please Amanda! Please!" Tears began to form in his eyes and slide down his bright holographic cheeks. A few seconds later, Amanda's right arm began to move up slowly like a robot. Finn began to back away a little as she slowly raised her arm. Her hand then stopped, aiming the palm of her hand right in front of Finn's face. Finn backed off a little more, scared. Amanda's lips finally moved, mumbling in a foreign language. Her dull voice sounded like two girls speaking in harmony, a low voice and a higher voice in one. Not even a second later, a bright neon green light began to flash on her palm, then the light got bigger and bigger, and then it fired strait at the Disney Hologram. A cold stinging feeling quickly spread throughout Finn's entire body like a thousand needles constantly stabbing him. But the pain quickly stopped when he opened his eyes.

He rose up quickly, breathing in shock. He sat up on his bed, he was in his bedroom. He was not his hologram self, he was back to his real self. Finn breathed deeply, clutching the front of his comforter in front of him. He then slowly began breathing back in a normal pace. Finn then started blinking a lot. His eyes were wet. He touched the bottom edge of his left eye. A salty tear stuck to Finn's finger and slowly slid down his wrist. He really was crying. He really was tearing in his dream, but was it a dream? Finn hoped with all his heart that it was just a dream, but the dream seemed so real.  
"Amanda…" Finn whispered to himself. He then put his warm hands on his soft face, covering his eyes. He began to shed even more tears.

Was that a dream or was it real?


End file.
